Bow down before the one you serve
by The Candlelight Chaos
Summary: It's a oneshot, songfic about...well you'll have to see, won't you? Just give it a try! No flames, if you please. Repost


(**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or "Head like a Hole" which is actually by Nine Inch Nails)**

Kikyou panted desperately for breath, her lungs burning, as she ran through the dim cemetery, her path lit by far off lights. Behind her, she could make out his swift footsteps; he just wouldn't stop following, no stalking, her. She dodged the headstones laying about, running in a zigzag fashion. Glancing over her shoulder to judge how close he'd gotten, she lost her balance all of a sudden due to a loose rock underfoot. She tumbled head over heels right down into a muddy ditch. Kikyou skidded to an abrupt stop on the rocky ground, landing on her newly cut hands and knees. They began to bleed freely, the blood a black streak in the dark amongst the murky water.

_God money I'll do anything for you  
__God money just tell me what you want me to  
__God money nail me up against the wall  
__God money don't want everything he wants it all  
__  
No you can't take it  
__No you can't take it  
__No you can't take that away from me  
__No you can't take it  
__No you can't take it  
__No you can't take that away from me_

Snickers filled the air and it took all her will not to whimper. "That's right pet, bow to your master. I'm glad you've finally learned you place. You know…I rather like you in that position…it's **arousing**" The deep, rumbling voice was full of mockery and irony. Kikyou growled softly. She knew that voice and she despised it. 'Twas the drawl of her tormentor, her betrayer, the one who'd made her into the monster she was now…Master.

_Head like a hole  
__Black as your soul  
__I'd rather die than give you control  
__Head like a hole  
__Black as your soul  
__I'd rather die than give you control_

_Bow down before the one you serve  
__You're going to get what you deserve  
__Bow down before the one you serve  
__You're going to get what you deserve _

Wincing as she did so, she stood up and wiped the mud/blood off her hands onto the already ruined yukata that clothed her, keeping her head bent. "Look at me girl." he commanded. Deliberately choosing not to hear him, she simply started brushing her knees. "I said, Look at me!" His voice held a hint of barely suppressed rage; he was through playing around. Well, so was she.

Reluctantly Kikyou lifted her face toward him, her aquamarine eyes flashing dangerously. Aqua met gold. He stood at the edge of the ditch only a few feet away, one hand on his sword hilt, the other on his hip, wearing his usual blood red haori and trademark smirk. With the light of a distant lantern above his head, gleaming off his long silver locks like a halo, he looked every bit the angel people mistook him as. She knew better, though; he was no angel, the opposite in fact. Master was a dog demon and so was she, thanks to him.

_God money's not looking for the cure  
__God money's not concerned about the sick among the pure  
__God money let's go dancing on the backs of the bruised  
__God money's not one to choose _

He began to pace back and forth, attempting to look serious, but failing miserably. She didn't think he would ever be able to stop sneering for more than five minutes, the cocky bastard. "So…" he said slowly with the air of one talking to a small child, purposely provoking her. Master knew very well Kikyou would've loved dearly to reply with "So what?" "It would seem you've been particularly naughty, m'dear, running away and all. I **might** go easier on you, should you have a good reason." He smirked again, meeting her eyes once more. He stopped pacing and added offhandedly, " 'Might' being the operative word, of course. So…anything you'd like to say while you have the chance?" Grinning wide, he revealed the two canine eye teeth that had started this whole affair.

'Ha! The fool actually thinks I'm going to break down sobbing, begging and groveling like a common dog for his forgiveness. This demoness will not! Grovel, my ass!' Kikyou thought fiercely. Summoning what little dignity she had left, she brushed back the brown tresses of hair that were hanging in her face, leaving strips of dirty blood on her cheeks, and neatly spat at his feet.

_No you can't take it  
__No you can't take it  
__No you can't take that away from me  
__No you can't take it  
__No you can't take it  
__No you can't take that away from me _

His expression became blank with the shock of her insolence; it was comical, almost daring her to laugh. He took an uncertain step forward, towards her, avoiding the spittle. She, on the other hand, stepped back mud, squishing between her bare toes. She kept retreating as he continued to approach, growls issuing his throat. It was more than obvious he was far beyond furious.

The same instant it occurred to Kikyou she was about to pay greatly for it, Master had her dangling off the ground, held by the neck with an arm, all in one swift movement. "You will suffer for that, wench." His voice was choked with fury. "I was going to let you live, after I'd beaten some manners into you of course, but now…It's the end of line for you, bitch."

_Head like a hole  
__Black as your soul  
__I'd rather die than give you control  
__Head like a hole  
__Black as your soul  
__I'd rather die than give you control  
__  
Bow down before the one you serve  
__You're going to get what you deserve  
__Bow down before the one you serve  
__You're going to get what you deserve  
__Bow down before the one you serve  
__You're going to get what you deserve  
__Bow down before the one you serve  
__You're going to get what you deserve _

He threw her aside with a mere flick of the wrist. She flew through the air and came down some ten feet away, striking her head roughly on a rock. Memories swam in her mind as her whole body was racked with pain.

Her first meeting with the man now called Master in the forest…finding out he was really an Inu demon and wanting to be like him…the fateful bite that fulfilled her foolish wish…the first time he'd told her he loved her…how he, without any warning, started treating her as a slave, demanding to be called Master…crying herself to sleep on nights after he'd used her for his carnal needs.

_Head like a hole  
__Black as your soul  
__I'd rather die than give you control  
__Head like a hole  
__Black as your soul  
__I'd rather die than give you control _

_Bow down before the one you serve  
__You're going to get what you deserve  
__Bow down before the one you serve  
__You're going to get what you deserve  
__Bow down before the one you serve  
__You're going to get what you deserve  
__Bow down before the one you serve  
__You're going to get what you deserve _

Kikyou arched her back now, features contorted in agony. Master made his way over, all emotions hidden beneath an indifferent façade. He watched as her beautiful eyes grew clouded with the knowledge of Death. Her lips curved into a smirk identical to his normal one, despite the pain, seeing him come near and she hummed a song loud enough for him to hear. "Bow down before the one you serve .You're going to get what you deserve, **Inuyasha**. " she sang ever so softly with a final breath, then closed her eyes, body going limp with Death as wolves started to howl mournfully at the moon. The lantern flickered behind him and died with her, leaving the Master in the darkness, once again…alone…


End file.
